


The Death of a Bachelor

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [31]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Because he will take any reason to celebrate, F/F, Meanwhile Carol and Monica re having real conversations, Tony throwing an engagement party for Carol, party time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol seemed to have lost her fiancée in the crowd during her engagement party. She ends up finding Monica instead, who had an important question on her mind.





	The Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> When you're out of title ideas for your story, fall back on Panic at the Disco! song titles!  
> I said I would milk this wedding in as many stories as possible, so let's start today! Back when I wrote 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?' some people asked me to write the conversation between Carol and Monica regarding the fact that Carol wasn't aging. I kept that little idea in my sleeve until now!  
> Guys, this it is the 30th story in this series! How absolutely crazy is that?! Thank you all for following my stories so regularly! Like I often said, I would have stopped writing ages ago if there were people to read what I did! So thank you guys, you're the best!  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoy!

As soon as Tony had heard he'd missed Carol's marriage proposal, he'd organized a party – and gotten his hands on the surveillance feed from the hangar. The Avengers quarters in the facility was filled with friends, and a bunch of people Carol had never seen before. She'd stopped counting how many times she'd heard someone saying 'Congratulations!', and she was pretty sure she'd thanked everyone at least twice. At least Tony hadn't dragged her in the middle of the room for a speech yet.

  
As a matter of fact, Carol had completely lost Maria in the crowd. Every time she tried to take two feet forward to look for her fiancée – thinking about the word made her smile like an idiot – someone would stop her and talk to her, and she felt compelled to stop and at least listen, then nod and excuse herself.

  
"Hey, Carol!" Sam stopped her. "Steve and I have a question."

  
Steve shook his head.

  
"It's not important," he said.

  
"No, it is. We were wondering, who's gonna wear the suit and who's gonna wear the dress?"

  
"Yes," Carol replied before disappearing in the crowd.

  
Sam and Steve watched her go with confusion. Carol didn't know how they had fitted so many people in the Avengers' living room. She had to push through a bunch of people to get to the kitchen. It was a bit more elevated, maybe she would be able to find Maria from there.

  
As soon as she managed to launch herself out of the throng of people, she came face to face with Natasha, who was taking a glass of punch – and who had brought punch to begin with?

  
"Hey, Maria was looking for you," the redhead said when she saw her.

  
"Yeah, and I'm looking for her."

  
"Too bad the ring doesn't work like Thor's hammer," Natasha joked.

  
"I should have put a tracker on it or something."

  
They stood there side by side, looking at the mess of people in the living room. Neither of them actually managed to pinpoint Maria's location. Natasha sipped her drink, then crossed her arms.

  
"So, Clint called. He hopes he's invited to the wedding."

  
"Of course. He can bring Laura and the kids too if he wants. I was hoping everyone would be there."

  
Natasha pursed her lips quickly.

  
"Not everyone will be there."

  
Carol sighed.

  
"I hope you don't hold it against me if we don't wait for Bruce to make it back."

  
"I wasn't expecting you to."

  
Silence fell between them, only interrupted by the hubbub of people talking. Carol crossed her arms.

  
"He'll make himself known if he wants to be found."

  
"I don't think he wants to be found."

  
"Well too bad for him. He's going to miss an awesome wedding."

  
The corner of Natasha's lips pulled into a quick smile.

  
"I think I see Monica over there."

  
Carol followed where Natasha was pointing, and sure enough, she recognized Monica's hair. Carol looked at the massive group of people in her path toward her daughter and let out a long, drawn-out breath.

  
"Do you think I can fly over?"

  
"Not without burning the ceiling."

  
With another sigh, Carol returned into the crowd.

* * *

  
  
She eventually made it to Monica, after stopping three times to listen to someone who had interrupted her trekking, and going the wrong way when she'd come face to face with someone's very large back. Monica was talking with Wanda and Vision, near the window. For some strange reason, no one had gone on the balcony.

  
"Hey!" Carol called out.

  
All three of them turned to face her and Monica smiled at her.

  
"Mom is looking for you," she said.

  
"I know. I've been looking for her too..."

  
"I believe Captain Rambeau is somewhere in the North-eastern side of the room," Vision declared.

  
Carol looked around as if she could instantly tell the north from the south. When she didn't see Maria, she turned back to the others.

  
"Congrats, by the way," Monica continued. "You could have invited me though."

  
Carol smiled apologetically.

  
"Sorry. It was very unplanned and kind of improvised."

  
"It's okay. I heard it all on the speaker. It was very sweet."

  
Carol didn't know whether to be angry at Natasha for putting her on speaker or thank her.

  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Monica added.

  
Carol instantly recognized the 'this is serious' tone in Monica's voice. The last time she'd used that voice was to tell her that she and David had broken up, even if they had remained good friends afterward.

  
"Okay. Why don't we step outside for a minute? It's kind of getting hard to breathe in here."

  
Monica nodded. Carol opened the window and they walked out. The sun was setting over the horizon, big fields and forests for as far as the eye could see. The walls of the facility were turning orange.

  
"So, what did you wanted to tell me?" Carol asked as she leaned against the glass railing. "Is this about being the flower girl? Cause I kind of already promised to Wanda that she could do it. And Thor is going to give a speech..."

  
The more Carol thought about it, the more she realized it was likely that everyone was going to want to give a speech.

  
"Oh god, this wedding is going to last way too long..."

  
Monica smiled and leaned on the railing with both arms.

  
"No, it's not that."

  
Monica seemed to be looking for her words.

  
"Yesterday one of the newer recruits asked me whether I was Captain Marvel's daughter. I said yes, that's me. He wouldn't believe me. He told me: 'that's not possible, you look older than her'."

  
Carol listened attentively. Her heart pinched in her chest when she understood where Monica was taking the conversation.

  
"I mean, I'm not blind, I did notice you still looked exactly like you did when you came back, but..."

  
Monica pursed her lips. Carol could see how she was carefully trying to find her words, which was not something she did often. Monica had her bluntness, most of the time.

  
"Are you aging at all? Or are you just immortal?"

  
"I don't know," Carol replied honestly. "I'm too scared to find out. What is worse? That I'm actually aging, but so slowly that it's going to take centuries for me to die, or that I can't die at all?"

  
"I don't know."

  
Silence settled between them. Carol shifted slightly, to look at the horizon as well.

  
"Maria and I talked about it, twice. It's never an enjoyable conversation."

  
"Yeah, I can see why."

  
Carol laced her fingers together. In half an hour the sun would be completely gone.

  
"I doubt there's anything that I can do now that will change things. Even if by some miracle I got rid of my powers I don't think I would suddenly turn fifty-two. More likely, I'll just start aging normally again."

  
Maria nodded.

  
"Actually, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to David about it. I mean, everyone who's known you for long enough can figure out that you aren't aging, but I asked David if he could look into it."

  
There was a sudden flicker of hope in Carol's heart.

  
"What did he say?"

  
"Well, he's not making any promises, and the odds of him actually succeeding in creating anything are very slim, or so he told me, but... he's going to try."

  
Carol smiled and quickly hugged Monica. Monica hugged her back with a smile.

  
"Don't get your hopes up is all I'm saying," she added.

  
"Hope is better than nothing else."

  
They parted, and Monica asked:

  
"What are you going to do, if he can't do anything?"

  
"What else is there to do? Spend as much time with Maria as possible, before it's too late. Then spend as much time with you as possible."

  
She sighed.

  
"Everyone is going to die around me. Except for Vision maybe. One day it'll just be me and Vision playing chess as the sun explodes. Even that might not kill us, actually..."

  
Monica chuckled and playfully pushed Carol with her shoulder.

  
"But seriously, don't think too much about the future. Who knows what might happen? Maybe in a year, David will find a way to make everyone immortal! Just keep that away from Tony."

  
They laughed until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Vision was halfway through the window, looking just as composed as usual.

  
"Apologizes, Captain Danvers, but Mr. Stark requests your presence inside."

  
"We'll be right there."

  
Vision nodded and phased back through the window. Carol sighed as she and Monica moved toward the door.

  
"Please remind me not to allow Tony to organize the wedding."

  
"Even if he pays for the whole thing?"

  
"That's even more suspicious."

  
They walked back inside, only to find the crowd parting in front of her. A circle of emptiness had formed in the middle of the room, where Tony and Maria where standing. And Tony had a microphone in his hand.

  
"Here she is! The first Avenger to get married. A round of applause, please."

  
Everyone started clapping and cheering. Tony motioned for Carol to walk to the center. She rolled her eyes but complied.

  
"I'm not the first Avenger to get married," she said as she got close enough for Tony to hear her. "We're not even married yet."

  
"I'm still waiting to see Barton's wedding certificate, so yes, you are the first Avenger getting married."

  
Carol didn't even think she could roll her eyes harder. She came to stand beside Maria and she took her hand in hers.

  
"Come on, Carol, give us a little speech," Tony said as he handed the mic to her.

  
Carol shook her head, refusing to take the microphone, but everyone around them started to shout 'A speech!'. Carol looked over at Maria who was laughing at her. Finally, Carol picked up the mic and everyone fell silent.

  
"I don't think I need to make a speech. I already made a pretty convincing one yesterday. Just, you know... Well, first, if I had known so many people were going to show up I would have never proposed to begin with. Wedding's cancel you guys, too many people in the church..."

  
Everyone chuckled, and beside her Tony said:

  
"We better hurry if we want to make an outside wedding then."

  
"Oh no, you're not coming anywhere near my wedding, Tony."

  
Again, everyone laughed. Carol tried to find the right words, but after a moment of silence, Maria took the microphone out of her hands and said:

  
"Thank you, everyone, for coming. It means a lot to us to be so supported by everyone. I guess we'll see you at the wedding."

  
Everyone cheered and the speech was apparently over. Maria handed the mic back to Tony. Carol moved to embrace Maria, both of her hands on her waist.

  
"Did you just invite the entire facility to the wedding?"

  
"Well, you started it by proposing in the middle of the hangar."

  
"I didn't think someone was going to turn the speakers on!"

  
Maria silenced Carol with a kiss.

  
"If it were up to me we would run to the town hall right now just to get the damn paper sign. But this might just be our only chance to get married, so let's make it count."

  
Carol nodded with a smile.

  
"Thankfully Tony is going to pay for the expenses."

  
"Is he?"

  
"Oh I'll make him if he doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, even if David and Monica have broken up, David will continue to appear in a few stories, and who knows, they might just get back together ;)


End file.
